Siempre para las fiestas
by Cone-dmgw
Summary: Draco odia la navidad, pero aun asi todos los años se disfraza y soporta a su cuñado y sus odiosos amigos.


**Siempre para las Fiestas…**

Amar a tu familia significa muchas cosas, por lo menos para mí. Pertenezco a una familia para la cual las tradiciones no significan mucho pero cuando me case, aprendí a comprender que muchas veces las fechas especiales, deben ser realmente especiales y sobre todo muy mágicas. Aunque este represente tener que hacer muchos sacrificios, que año a año tengo que soportar, pero siendo un Malfoy también he aprendido que de toda situación siempre se puede sacar ciertos beneficios y ventajas, por eso cada año la resistencia suele ser mi arma mas fuerte, y este año no será la excepción

- He dicho que no!- digo levantando la voz con mucho fastidio, mientras permanezco sentado en medio de la sala con 5 personas rodeándome

- Por favor Draco- suplica ella- Por favor- vuelve a decir una y otra vez, con esa voz y ese rostro que siempre logran convencerme de todo- A los niños les encanta, tú lo sabes- se que es verdad, y también se que lo terminaré aceptando pero que ellos supliquen en verdad me encanta y mas cuando se trata de mi hermosa pelirroja- Así que no seas malo y hazlo. Este año será la última vez. Te lo prometo- asegure mientras yo la miro molesto

- Vamos cuñadito- dice su hermano, mientras lo miro con el ceño fruncido porque odia que me llame así- Solo tu puedes hacerlo. Es como si el personaje fuera hecho para ti- afirma causándome que mi irritación aumentara

- Que dices?- pregunte molesto- Que intentas insinuar?- el se da cuenta de su error y se queda mudo

- Lo que Ron quiere decir- Interviene su amigo moreno- Es que solo tu puedes darle vida al personaje- intenta corregir los dichos del pelirrojo- Porque eres muy bueno para todo y en esto no te quedas atrás- es sorprendente como han aprendido a conocerme en todos estos años, saben que los halagos y cumplidos son buenos para lograr mi aceptación- Por favor- suplica al igual que los demás

- NO!- grite fastidiado- Todos los años tengo que hacerlo. Porque yo?- pregunto enfadado- Que no puede ser uno de ustedes esta vez?- cuestiono

- Tu sabes que Harry y Ron lo intentaron- me dice Granger- Pero solo logran hacer el ridículo o provocar un desastre- declara ganando miradas molestas de parte de su marido y amigo por su comentario- Lo siento chicos- se disculpa al darse cuenta que los ha herido- Pero volviendo al tema- agrega mirándome otra vez- Malfoy créeme que odio pedirte esto, tanto como tu odias escucharme. Pero todos tienen razón al afirmar que solo tú puedes. No nos obligues a arrodillarnos- la idea de ellos bajo mis pies no suena mal- Porque no nos obligaras, verdad?- pregunte ella confundida y asustada

- Tal vez- admito con una sonrisa

- Vamos Draco- me dice la voz de una rubia que intenta convencerme al igual que sus amigos- Tu sabes que eres muy bueno- yo cruzo los brazos en señal de protesta- Además ya lo has hecho antes. Solo tienes que hacerlo y te prometemos que nunca te volveremos a pedir nada. Es mas prometo mantener a Ron muy, pero muy lejos de ti- afirma, su promesa suena tentadora, pero luego recuerdo que cada año es igual

- Ya he oído esas promesas antes- les recuerdo- Cada año, para estas mismas fiestas me dicen "hazlo Draco", "Solo este vez", "Te prometemos que nada sucederá"- digo imitando sus voces- Pero siempre tengo que hacerlo yo- reparo molesto- Porque no se lo piden a otra o mejor contraten a alguien y listo

- Pero el, no trataría a los niños como lo haces tu- contradice Ginevra- Por favor Draco- dice agachándose para estar a mi altura y tomando mi mano con mucho amor- Te doy mi palabra, que este en verdad será la ultima vez. Y a cambio de hacerlo, te daremos lo que tú quieres. Verdad chicos?- promete ella con una gran sonrisa, mientras ellos asiente con la cabeza no muy seguros de lo que ella acaba de decir. Yo sonrío con malicia, porque la oferta que acaba de hacerme no puede ser mejor, pienso unos segundos y luego me inclino a besar a mi esposa con mucho cuidado

- De acuerdo, me han convenció- declaro, ganándome miradas de alegría y grandes sonrisas de parte de todos ellos, en especial de Ginevra.

- Gracias- dice ella abrazándome, por supuesto correspondo su acción y mientras miro a los demás

- En serio te agradecemos esto Draco- dijo Potter- No sabríamos que hacer si tu no nos ayudaras- sus dichos me causan gracias porque no saben la que les espera, los miro con picardía provocando que ellos se asusten

- Porque nos miras así?- pregunta asustado Ronald

- ¡Porque!- digo con entusiasmo- Por supuesto esto no va a ser gratis- afirmo, siento como ella se pone rígida y me mira asustada- Todos ustedes, deben ayudarme

- Que?- responde ella espantada

- No pensaran que otro año, solo yo voy a hacer el ridículo- por sus caras sabia que en verdad se había quedado pasmados- Si quieren que yo cumpla su pedido. Ustedes deben cumplir el mío. No les parece justo?- pregunte con una sonrisa arrogante, mientras ellos solo se limitaban a intercambiar miradas de terror. Como dije "que pertenezcamos a la misma familia, nos ha hecho llegar a conocernos bastante bien" así que por las rostros se que saben que lo que les voy a solicitar no será nada bueno y eso me hace sentir en verdad complacido, porque, a quien no le gusta tener el poder?, además esa es la segunda cosa que un Malfoy sabe aprovechar "El Poder".

- No me gusta esto- escuche que dijo Granger a Lovegood

- A mi tampoco- contesto ella nerviosa y en sus miradas veo miedo y desconfianza

- Y que quieres que hagamos?- se animo a preguntar mi adorable esposa pelirroja, yo seguí sonriendo y luego le di un beso para que se calmara

- Nada malo- conteste sin dejar mi sonrisa característica- Así que no tengas miedo- le dije en el oído, aun así ella se le erizo la piel- Así que, aceptan?- les pregunte

- Claro…- respondió Potter

- Siii…..- agrego Weasley casi tartamudeando

- Entonces- dije mirándolos a todos de arriba a bajo- Vamos a hacer que estas fiestas sean las mejores. No les parece?

- Si- respondieron casi todos sin mucho ánimo y sobre todo muy desconfiados

- Esto debe ser una broma- afirmo molesto el menor de los varones Weasley- No pienso ponerme esto- agrego cruzando los brazos vestido con una traje de reno, con astas y una gran nariz roja

- Si quieres usas el mío- le dijo su rubia esposa- Estoy seguro que te quedara muy bien- afirmo, logrando que los demás riéramos. Porque ella al igual que Granger estaban vestidas de duendes

- Luna- se quejo- Es suficientemente vergonzoso tener que usar esto, no necesito que se rían más de mí

- Lo siento Ronny- se disculpo- No lo decía para ofenderte- al parecer su declaración hizo que se sintiera mal así que corrió a su lado para abrazarla

- Esta bien, mi amor. Se que no lo dijiste con mala intención, discúlpame por ponerme así

- Que romántico- interrumpí el momento- Un reno con un duende. Eso si que es, extrañamente perturbador- afirmo

- Muy gracioso Malfoy- contesto ofendido- Y no soy un reno- me corrió

- Claro que si!- contradije- Pero no cualquier reno. Eres "Rudolph", el mejor reno de todos- esbocé con una gran sonrisa

- Jajaja. Como siempre, tus comentarios son muy amables y cordiales. No esperaría menos de un Malfoy- dijo con un tono de ironía

- Ya sabia que era muy agradable- conteste con una sonrisa- No es necesario que me lo digas- el solo me da una mala mirada

- Esto no me entra- se escucha la voz de Potter quejándose del otro lado de una puerta

- Harry- lo llama su esposa castaña- Necesitas ayuda?

- Creo que si- conteste mientras al parecer forcejea supongo que con su vestimenta, porque su voz se oye pesada y entrecortada- Herm, puedes entrar por favor

- Si- responde mientras entra a la habitación. Luego se escuchan ruidos muy raros y muchas quejas

- Parecen que están pasando un momento muy divertido- comente con mucha sarcasmo- Que creen que estén haciendo ahí adentro?- pregunte con malicia, al principio el pareció que ninguno de los presentes entendía muy bien mi comentario, pero luego de unos segundos al parecer lograron hacer la sinapsis adecuada, Luna se sonrojo y Ronald se molesto

- Eres un pervertido- respondió con mucha molestia- Solo tu harías algo así

- Tal vez- dije divagando- Lo mas seguro es que si- confesé con orgullo

- Ya cállate- dijo con una cara de aversión- Que no ves que estas casado con mi hermana pequeña. Eres realmente molesto

- Si- conteste con el doble de orgullo- Y no sabes lo divertido que es ser el malo- declaro mientras el me lanza miradas asesinas y su acompañante me mira con un poco de temor y vergüenza

- Ya esta listo- dijo la señora Potter saliendo de la habitación

- Tan rápido?- pregunte- Pensé que Potter seria mas útil- hice el comentario en doble sentido- Pero que equivocado estaba- ella mostró una cara de confusión, pero mi cuñado por supuesto que había entendido mi sutil y sarcástico acotación, en seguida me mostró su rostro de irritación mientras su esposa se ponía aun mas roja que antes

- Ya cállate Malfoy- comencé a reír

- Porque?- pregunte desentendidamente- Que acaso dije algo malo?- el iba a reparar en mi pregunte pero la castaña intervino

- No entiendo. Sucede algo malo Ron?

- Mejor ni te enteras- le contesto molesto- Y tu Draco, deja de decir esas cosas por favor

- Si, como sea…- conteste indiferente- Y Potter?- le pregunte

- Ahhhh- recordó ella- Harry, ya puedes salir- le grito

- Estas segura?- cuestiono el con algo de nerviosismo en su voz

- Si. Todos te estamos esperando- le contesto ella

- No se Herm- respondió- Me parece que mejor no salgo

- Vamos mi amor- dijo animándolo- Te vez adorable. No tengas miedo

- Si Harry- lo apoyo su amigo- Estoy seguro que te ves bien, te prometemos que no nos reiremos

- Ron tiene razón, Harry- prosiguió Lovegood- De seguro te ves muy bien

- Es cierto Potter- afirme con una sonrisa- No tengas miedo, ni vergüenza porque nadie puede verse mas ridículo que Ronald- asegure

- Yo no me veo ridículo, verdad Luna?- cuestión a su pareja

- Claro que no- dijo ella- Te ves sensacional, verdad Hermione?- ella dudo en contestar- verdad Hermi?- volvió a preguntar con insistencia

- Por supuesto- contesto nerviosa- Te ves increíble- agrego con una sonrisa falsa, mientras yo reía

- Si Weasley, te ves genial!- dije con doble sentido

- Ya cállate- respondió con rabia

- No me calles- contradije- Y tu Potter sal de una vez- le grite- Mira que Navidad llegara muy pronto y si te seguimos esperando llegara Año Nuevo

- No me gusta decir esto Harry- dijo la morena- Pero Malfoy tiene razón, mi amor. Por favor sal de una vez

- Esta bien- de repente se escucho el rechinido de la puerta y por fin pude ver a Potter con su disfraz de reno. Su esposa y su amiga rubia le dieron una mirada de ternura mientras Weasley intentaba contener la risa y yo reía a carcajadas

- Eres tu en serio Potter?- pregunte casi al borde del colapso- Te ves tan patético y estúpido- agregue entre risas

- Me veo tan mal?- cuestiono molesto

- No le hagas caso, mi amor- lo reconforto su esposa- Te vez encantador, a los niños les fascinara- trato de convencerlo aunque por la cara del chico se que no funciono muy bien

- Es cierto Harry- dijo su amigo- Eres un gran Reno. Y me alegra que si ambos pasamos vergüenza, sea juntos- ambos se dieron sonrisas de amistad

- Eso es tannnnnnn lindo- me burle- Con razón son amigos. Comparten todo, hasta las ridiculeces

- Eres tan odioso- dijo Potter

- Y molesto- agrego Ronald- Porque te cuesta tanto ser amable?- cuestiono- Después de todo, lo hacemos por ti

- Por mi?- pregunte sorprendido- No te equivoques- corregí- Lo hacen por los chicos. Nada mas- les asegure- Si fuera por mi, nada de esto sucedería y menos haría lo que tengo que hacer- todos se quedaron en silencio mirándome- Además ya era hora de que ustedes pasaran aunque sea un poco de lo que yo paso cada año- ellos se hicieron los disimulados y miraron para otro lado

- Y Ginny?- pregunto la rubia- De que se vestirá ella? También de duende?

- Es cierto, no la he visto en todo el día- comento Ronald- Que le hiciste a mi hermanita?

- No le hice nada tonto- respondí fastidiado

- Entonces donde esta?- pregunto la Granger

- Esta acostumbrándose a su vestido- dije con una gran sonrisa- No se preocupen por ella- les afirme- Mejor preocúpense por ustedes. Y ya comiencen a ensayar sus diálogos

- Que diálogos?- indago Weasley con una mueca- Que tanto puede hablar un reno?

- Es cierto- lo apoyo su amigo moreno- No es suficiente humillación con el traje, también tengo que decir algo tonto

- Solo es una simple oración- conteste- Hasta un tonto puede hacerla. Pero como son ustedes prefiero que antes practiquen- ellos en seguida fruncieron el ceño ofendidos, pero terminaron por aceptar- Y ustedes?- les dije a las chicas- Puede ir acomodando los regalos

- No somos tus empleadas, Malfoy- cuestiono la castaña

- Tienes razón sabelotodo- conteste- No son mis empleadas, son mis duendes. Así que a trabajar- sentencie

- Creo que esta disfrutando de esto- escuche que dijo la señora Potter

- No lo dudes- respondió Ronald

- Y silencio, que necesito concentrarme- les ordene a todos

- Ya es hora- dijo en voz bajo mi reno con nariz roja o mejor dicho Ronald

- Ya se que es hora- afirme con mi traje rojo puesto- Soy Santa y se perfectamente a que hora debe llegar

- Pero entonces porque no entramos?- pregunto Potter mi segundo reno al mando

- Esperamos a Ginevra- comente- Ella esta asegurándose que los niños estén dormidos

- Hace mucho frío- dijo Granger intentando calentarse. Potter se acerco a ella y la arropo para que estuviera mejor

- Mejor?- pregunto

- Mucho mejor- contesto ella abrazándolo como si fuera un osito- Estas muy caliente- comento

- Es por el traje- ambos rieron mientras yo pensaba "que escena mas cursi"

- Silencio- les ordene- Quieren que nos descubran?- les advertí

- No, pero no tienes que mandoniarnos a cada momento- respondió Ronald quien tenía tomado de la mano a mi segundo duende o sea Lovegood

- Yo soy Santa Claus- le respondió molesto- Y ustedes deben obedecerme, así que dejen de protestar- escuche la puerta de mi casa y mire que la figura de una mujer salía por la entrada- Creo que ahí viene- les avise- Renos!- les dije llamando a Potter y Weasley- Traigan mi bolsa que ya hay que entrar

- Que?- gritaron en coro- Pero, porque nosotros?- pregunto Ronald- Tu eres Santa Claus y debes cargar tu bolsa

- Tienes razón, YO- SOY- SANTA y por eso ustedes deben obedecerme, cuantas veces debo decírselo. Así que carguen la bolsa y listo. Fin de la discusión- decrete sin posibilidad de oposición

- Pero…- aun así ellos iba a refutar pero justo en es momento llego mi hermosa pelirroja. Y al voltear a verla todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, hasta yo, que ya la había visto pero con el vestido que lucia se veía más que impresionante

- Hola chicos- contesto con nerviosismo, nadie dejaba de mirarla- Les gusta mi disfraz- ella vestía un hermoso vestido rojos con bordes blancos que contorneaba su figura y bastante escotado, además de la clásica gorra de santa y una botas negras que hacían juego con su cinturón

- Que traes puesto Ginevra?- pregunto su hermano exaltado

- Mi traje de la señora Claus- contesto un poco avergonzada

- Y déjame decirte, mi amor- interrumpo la charla- Que eres la mejor señora Claus que he visto en toda mi vida

- Gracias- respondió ella con una sonrisa y sus mejillas sonrojadas

- Que dices?- cuestiono su hermana- Como pudiste hacer que mi pequeña hermanita use eso? Y peor en público- bufo molesto- Ginevra!- grito molesto- Quítate ahora mismo eso

- ¡Ronald!- se quejo ella- Ya deja de gritarme. Ya no tengo 12 años. Además no se porque te quejas, yo no me reí de ti por usar esa cosa que traes puesta. "Y eso… si que es perturbador"- anuncio ella, logrando que su hermano hiciera una mueca de disgusto

- No me veo mal- contradijo- Porque todos insisten en eso. Diles Luna- le pidió a su esposa- Diles que me veo muy bien- dijo casi en un tono se suplica

- Ronny, ya te dije un millón de veces que te ves mas que genial- contesto ella con orgullo dándole un beso en la mejilla

- Ya ven- dijo el pelirrojo- Para Luna me veo mas que bien- agrego con mucho autosuficiencia- Así que ya dejen de insultar a Rudolph. El mejor reno de todos, hasta mejor que Santa

- Nadie es mejor que Santa- corregí sus dichos, luego me acerque a Ginevra y le tome la mano- Y ya cállate Rodolfo- dije burlándome de el- Ahora volviendo a lo nuestro. Dame la poción Granger

- Aquí esta- contesto ella dándome una botella. La recibí y la abrí, di un largo suspiro y los mire

- Espero que sepan, que los odio por hacerme hacer esto- les comente mientras ellos solo me mostraban sonrisa de alegría- Bien, es ahora o nunca- dije resoplando y por fin bebiendo el contenido del frasco, en cuanto entro en mi garganta sentí un sabor amargo mezclado con agria, que inmediatamente me dieron ganas de devolverlo- Ajjjj- me queje- Esto sabe horrendo Granger- le comente con una mueca de asco- Cada año sabe peor. Que no sabes hacer pociones?

- Claro que se- me contesto con una sonrisa- Pero como era para ti, decidí darle un toque especial- traducido quiso decir que le puso algo mas para que su sabor fuera espantoso

- Tienes suerte que en este momento este muy ocupado- le afirme enojado- Pero ya me daré tiempo para vengarme. Porque "Santa Claus lo ve todo y se venga de todos"- exclame

- La frase no es así- me corrigió mi esposa

- Se perfectamente lo que dije- aseguro mientras los demás me miraban asustados. Unos momentos después me tome del estomago porque me dolía, mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar y la transformación dio inicio

- Te sientes bien?- pregunto Ginevra apoyando una mano en mi rostro y otra en mi pecho

- No- pude contestar apenas- Pero soy muy fuerte- conteste arrogantemente, ella simplemente sonrío con alegría

- Ya lo se- contesto dándome un beso, para luego mirarme con asombro- Se que eres tu- dijo mirándome a los ojos- Pero aun así no puedo acostumbrarme a la idea. Te ves tan igual a Santa, hasta tienes tus mejillas regordetas- al parecer la transformación ya había acabado- Eres tan adorable- agrego depositando otro beso en mis labios, pero luego sonrío- Es como besar a mi abuelito- dijo entre risas

- Bueno señora Claus- respondí con una voz de anciano- Es hora de entregar los regalos- ella asintió con la cabeza y con una gran sonrisa de felicidad- Ya escucharon Renos y duendes- dije dirigiéndome a los demás- Es hora de trabajar- ellos me dieron miradas de resentimiento, pero aun así obedecieron

- Lo que tu digas, abuelo- escuche decir a Ronald, iba a insultarlo pero luego de ver el techo y lo alto que estaba, lo único que paso por mi mente es "como me preste a hacer esto de nuevo"

- Porque tenemos que bajar todos- se quejo Rudolph o Weasley

- Porque Santa lo ordena- le conteste de mala manera- Además, no se de que te quejas, lo único que tienes que hacer es bajar. Que es tan complicado para ti?- pregunte con un tono de desafío

- Por supuesto que no- me contradijo- Solo digo, que no me parece necesario. Además me parece que esta bastante alto- agrego con nerviosismo mirando el agujero de la chimenea

- No me digas que tienes miedo?- cuestione con una sonrisa arrogante, con cada de viejo supongo

- NO!- negó- Un Gryffindor jamás tiene miedo. Pero que primero vaya Harry- sugirió

- Y yo porque?- pregunto su amigo

- Porque tú eres el chico mas valiente que conozco- sus intentos de convencimiento me causaban risa- Y si lo piensas bien, yo soy Rudolph y sin algo me llegara a suceder, los niños se podrían muy tristes. Sin mencionar sin mi, Santa no podría hacer nada

- A mi no me molesta- me entrometí- Si te llega a pasar algo, simplemente te busco un reemplazo. E intentare que esta vez sea un buen actor- agregue, mientras el me miraba mal

- Solo esta jugando Ron- dijo su esposa rubia- Si tienes miedo, yo puede bajar primero para que veas que no es nada difícil

- No- contesto el asustado- Yo lo haré- aseguro con mucho valentía- No voy a permitir que tu te lastimes- le dijo a Lovegood- Pero…- agrego algo inseguro- Si algo me llega a pasar. Prométeme que nunca me olvidaras- yo no puede evitar reírme - Y también prométeme que siempre pero siempre culparas a Malfoy

- A mi me da lo mismo, de todas formas hace muchos años perdí el sentido de la culpa- afirme- Y ahora mi querido reno "haz tu magia y entra ha esta casa"- dije como una rima

- Bien, mejor la hago de una vez- se animo. Se asomo y metió sus pies por la entrada, se quedo sentado dudando si bajar o no- Están seguros que esto no me lastimara?

- Claro que no Ron- le conteste su amigo Potter- Draco lo hace todos los años y míralo. Nada le ha pasado

- Es cierto Ron- prosiguió Granger- Muchas personas lo hacen y nadas les sucede. Así que confía en nosotros

- Pero…- dijo todavía con muchas dudas logrando ponerme en verdad impaciente, me acerque he hice lo único que podía en una situación así

- Solo hazlo- conteste empujándolo, lo único que se escucho es el grito del pelirrojo, hasta llegar al fondo y de repente otro sonido de un objeto desplomándose. Lovegood corrió rápidamente hacia el hoyo para gritarle

- Ronny- lo llamo- Te encuentras bien?

- Si- se oyó desde el fondo- Me duele un poco mis partes traseras. Pero no es nada grave. Fue más fácil de lo que pensaba

- Te lo dije llorón- grite, escuche algo de su parte, la parecer un insulto pero preferí no darle importancia- Es tu turno Potter- dije mirando al cuatro ojos- Y espero que no seas tan llorón como Weasley, porque tengo un método para resolver ese problema- afirme con una sonrisa el chico inmediatamente se puso rígido

- No es necesario, voy a bajar solo- por suerte cumplió con su palabra y como todo un león de Gryffindor bajo sin problemas y su aterrizaje al parecer fue igual de tranquilo

- Es su turno duendes- dije mirando a mis ayudantes de verde, ellas se veían algo nerviosas- Renos!- grite dentro de la chimenea- Ahí van los duendes

- Esta bien- me contestaron ambos- Nosotros las atraparemos

- Ya escucharon- les dije a ambas- Según ellos las atraparan. Así que no hay nada que temer- me burlo- Solo espero que no fallen- agregue para ponerlas nerviosas- Y quien quiere ir primero?- pregunto, para ver como ellas se apuntaban mutuamente- No me digan que tiene miedo?- vuelvo a burlarme- Por favor si son Potter y Weasley, que tan malo puede ser. Que acaso no confían en sus maridos?

- Si- contesto dudosa la señora Weasley

- Por supuesto- afirmo segura la señora Potter

- Entonces, tu vas primero Granger

- Que?- grito ella, pero ya era demasiado tarde porque ya había conseguido que entra por la chimenea

- Ahí baja Granger- les grite nuevamente a los renos de abajo, escuche un ruido de su parte que tome como signo de aprobación- Lista?- ella me negó con la cabeza- No seas cobarde, nada malo te sucederá. Además si tienes problemas, solo aterriza sobre alguno de mis inútiles renos- ella iba a reparar sobre mi dichos pero fue demasiado tarde porque ya la había empujado, lo único que escuche fue sus gritos de susto y luego nada. Supuse por eso que los dos tontos de abajo la había atrapado sin dificultad- Tu turno señora Weasley- dije mirando a la rubia, ella se vía mas relajada que hace unos minutos así que no fue necesario que la arrastrara como a Granger- Lista?- le pregunte ella asintió con la cabeza- Ahí baja el otro duende- grite otra vez, esta vez escuche claramente "estamos listos"- Hazlo- le dije y ni siquiera tuve que empujarla porque ella sola se lanzo ahorrándome mucho trabajo. Ella no grito para nada así que no estaba seguro si había llegado bien- Todo esta bien?- pregunte por el agujero, escuchando un "Si"- Bien, ahora va mi bolsa de regalos. Listos?- y la respuesta fue otra vez "SI".

Arroje la bolsa que logro que cupiera por el estrecho espacio. Pero como vi que no avanzaba tuve que entrar yo también para que así con mi peso lográramos pasar ambas, demore unos minutos pero por fin logramos bajar callando encima de mis renos, quienes aliviaron mi caída

- Quítate Malfoy- me grito molesto Ronald

- No soy Malfoy- re recordé- Soy Santa Claus. Y no se porque te enojas, si ya les había dicho que les envía la bolsa- dije mientras me paraba

- Si- contesto Potter- Dijiste la bolsa, pero nunca dijiste que tu también venias

- Son detalles menores- conteste sin darle importancia

- Dirás mayores- corrigió Rudolph- Porque con el volumen que tienes ahora, es muy difícil soportarte.

- No digas tonterías, solo engorde un poco. Además te recuerdo que así es Santa, que acaso no sabes nada

- Se mucho- respondió el irritado- Como que tu pesas una tonelada

- Agradece que no tengo mi varita- conteste doblemente irritado- Sino ya te hubiera convertido en algo feo. Aunque viéndote bien, no creo que pueda hacerte lucir peor de lo que estas ahora

- Ya dejen de decir que estoy feo- se quejo- Es la ultima vez que les digo que me veo bien- grito totalmente enfadado

- Chicos no griten- nos reprendió Granger- Los chicos van a despertarse

- Muy cierto- apoyo la rubia

- Entonces díganle al nariz de fosfora que se calla- dije mientras observaba como el ponía una mueca de enfado- Si ya tenemos todo, vamos a comenzar- afirme para que todos comenzaremos a trabajar

- Esperen- hablo Potter- Falta Ginny, digo la señora Claus

- Es cierto- dijo su hermano- Donde dejaste a mi hermana, Santa Diabólico- agrego dándome un apodo

- Cállate Rudolph- conteste en modo de burla- Ella ya debe estar por entrar- justo en ese momento se escucho la puerta y todos vimos como hacia su entrada mi sensual esposa con su impresionante traje

- Chicos- volvió a saludar- Ya están listos?-

- Y porque ella entro por la puerta?- pregunto Potter confundido

- Porque no tenia sentido que bajara por la chimenea- respondió como si fuera algo obvio- Además, pudo haberle lastimado si hacia algo así, como lo iba a permitir

- Y porque ha nosotros nos obligaste a hacerlo?- cuestiono ofendida Granger

- Porque lo que les suceda a ustedes no me preocupa en absoluto- respondí con total sinceridad- Sin mencionar que Ginevra es mi linda esposa y por eso goza de mayores beneficios, no esperaran que trate a alguien tan especial como ella igual que a ustedes?- cuestione

- Eres un Patan- le limito a contestar la castaña, por la cara de los demás se que solo dijo lo que la mayoría pensaba

- Y no sabes como lo disfruto eso- respondí con mucho orgullo

- Chicos hay que comenzar antes de que amanezca- intervino Ginny

- Ya oyeron esclavos- dije mientras ellos fruncían el seño- Ops! Me equivoco- agregue con ironía

- Idiota- escuche entre murmullos mientras todos nos podíamos a trabajar

- Y este para quien es?- escucho preguntar el despistado de Ronald

- Es la ultima vez que te digo- conteste fastidiado- Que tienen nombre, así que tu solo acomódalos. Ellos se darán cuenta de cual es para quien

- No se porque te enojas- respondió ofendido- Ustedes tienen la culpa por traer tantos. Para quienes son? No les parecen demasiados?

- Que acaso no sabes contar Rudolph?- pregunte con ironía- Tan solo tu familia llena una habitación. Por eso son tantos regalos- agregue como si fuera obvio- Y deja de hacer preguntas tontas, le advertí. Volví mi vista para ver como mis dos renos trabajaban en el acomodamiento de los regalos y las chicas rellenaban los diferentes calcetines, con nombres bordados de los niños, con distintas golosinas mientras yo seguía sentado en mi silla observando todo

- Miren- oigo nuevamente la vos de mi reno nariz payaso- Los niños dejaron galletas y leche para Santa- dijo con alegría- Que suerte, porque ya tenia hambre- luego procedió a sentarse y tratar de comer

- Y que se supone que haces?- pregunte extrañado

- Comer?- contesto inseguro- Porque?

- Porque eso no es para ti- dije con mucha seguridad- Eso es para Santa. Y como veo que tu no tienes traje rojo, careces de un barriga como esta- agregue tocándome mi estomago muy pronunciado- Y sobre todo, del atractivo característico de Santa. Lo que me permite decirte, "que no puedes comerte eso"- afirme molesto

- Pero tengo hambre- contesto enroscando sus brazos alrededor del plato de galletas- Deja que como aunque sea una- dijo en un tono casi suplicante- Además, a ti ni siquiera te gustan- se que decía la verdad, jamás he sido una persona que ame lo dulce, pero tampoco soy una persona que ame a Ronald, así que tratar de hacerlo sufrir esta siempre presente en mis planes

- Eso no tiene nada que ver- refute- No son para ti y listo

- Pero…- se quejo- Yo quiero- dijo con una voz de niño caprichoso- Solo una- pidió

- No- sentencie

- Ginevra- llamo a mi esposa- Dile que me de una!- demando

- Draco!- contesto ella en tono de regaño hacia mí- Deja que tomo una. Es solo una galleta- afirmo mientras seguía trabajando

- Bien- respondí ofendido- Solo una, reno bocón- agregue insultándolo, mientras este tomaba feliz su galleta para devorarla- Pero luego te pones a trabajar Ronald- afirme duramente. Este me hizo una cara de "lo que tú digas", porque estaba demasiado entretenido tragando su bocadillo, como siempre su actitud no me sorprende, siempre se comporta como un completo incompetente, pero yo estaba tan molesto que solo resople tratando de tranquilizarme, al ver que no funcionaba y que este no me obedecía, iba a gritarle pero una pequeña vocecita nos sorprendió a todos

- Santa?- todos volvimos la vista hacia la entrada de la sala para ver parada a una niña muy hermosa con sus cabellos rubios rojizos sueltos y con su pequeña piyama rosa, en sus manos sostenía un oso de peluche que recuerdo haberle dado cuando apenas nació, ella se frotaba los ojos, al parecer para asegurarse que no era un sueño- En verdad eres tu?- dijo con una sonrisa- Si eres tu- aseguro feliz- Voy a decirle a todos- dijo saltando como pelota por la emoción- Orión tenia razón. Tú si existes!- declaro con mucha felicidad, todos estábamos estáticos sin decir nada por la confusión del momento. En ese momento Ginevra se acerco a mí y me dio un pequeño golpe para que reaccionara

- Claro!- conteste con una sonrisa- Yo soy Santa Claus, jojojo- dije con mi voz gruesa totalmente diferente a la mía- Feliz Navidad, princesa- agregue con mucha alegría hacia mi pequeña hija de 3 años mientras ella aplaudió de la emoción

- Santa!- respondió totalmente ilusionada corriendo hacia mi para abrazarme- Que alegría que vinieras- en su ojos podía ver la felicidad mientras la tomaba entre mis brazos y todos sonríen alegres de ver a la pequeña así, en especial mi esposa- Soy tan feliz de que estas aquí- afirmo

- Que bueno pequeña- le conteste con mi mejor sonrisa. Observe como ella daba una mirada de sorpresa hacia mis compañeros

- Y hasta trajiste a tus amigos- dijo mi pequeña sorprendida- Ustedes son renos?- le pregunto a Potter y su tío

- Si- contestaron ambos con mucho orgullo

- En serio? Que emoción, son muy lindos. Y ustedes son las duendes del taller de Santa?- pregunto hacia las esposas de los chicos

- Si- también dijeron muy felices

- Que increíble! Y tu?- pregunto mirando hacia su madre- Quien eres?

- Ella es mi esposa- conteste con una sonrisa- Es la señora Claus- dije mientras Ginevra hacia un gesto de saludo

- No sabia que ella también te acompañaba- contesto extrañada- Ella es muy linda- agrego observando de arriba a bajo- Pero no tanto como mi mama- afirmo inmediatamente, provocando que ella se sonrojara y yo riera

- Es que tu mama es insuperable- dije mirando a mi hermosa pelirroja

- Tu la conoces?- pregunto mi pequeña- La haz visto?

- Si- afirme- Yo conozco y veo a todo el mundo

- Que interesante- respondió ella poniendo una cara pensativa- Santa- me llamo, me acerque a ella para que me dijera algo al oído- Por favor no le cuentes a mi papa que miras a mi mama- dijo en tono muy bajo para que solo yo lo escuchara

- Porque?- pregunte confuso

- Porque el te va e romper toda la cara. Y entonces el año que viene no vas a querer venir- aseguro- Es que mi papa es muy celoso- yo solo sonríe por la inocencia de mi hija

- Te prometo que nunca se enterara- afirme- Pero en defensa de tu padre, el solo quiere apartar a los hombres malos, que quieren llevarse a tu linda madre

- Eso es lo mismo que dice el- contesto ella con una sonrisa. La baje al suelo y ella no dejaba de mirarme- AY!- dijo exaltada- Con tanta emoción me olvide de avisarle a mi hermano y mis primos- iba a decirle que no hiciera nada. Pero al parecer mi hija es muy rápida porque no pude ni emitir un sonido, que ya había desaparecido de la habitación

- Creo que ahora vendrán todos- escuche decir a Potter

- Es lo más probable- agrego su esposa

- Y ahora?- se animo a preguntar Ronald, yo di un largo suspiro

- Es hora de trabajar- afirme- Todos recuerden su parlamentos

- Si- dijeron todos- No- oí decir a mi ayudante nariz roja

- Que?- pregunte molesto- Como que no?

- Es que estoy nervioso- admitió- Y cuando eso sucede, nada bueno me pasa

- Es solo una línea- conteste totalmente frustrado- Solo una- recalque- Que tan difícil puede ser?- pregunte totalmente sorprendido por su lentitud- Solo di "soy Rudolph, el reno muy feliz, con mi hermosa nariz" y te señalas la nariz. Que tan difícil puede ser- afirme totalmente sacado

- Para ti es fácil decirlo- reparo- Eres Santa y solo dices "jojojo" y "Feliz Navidad", yo tuve que aprender un parlamente y todo en una tarde- se quejo

- Mira tonto reno sin talento- dije con un tono muy insultante- Solo di tu frase- el se veía bastante molesto- Y tu Potter- le dije a su amigo- Ayuda a tu amigo, antes que lo estrangule- esta afirmo con la cabeza- Y no te equivoques Weasley, porque no me disfrace como tonto, no bebí esa cosa horrible que me dieron y no trabaje tanto para que tu lo arruines con tu falta de talento e idiotez

- Pero…- contesto intentando contradecirme

- Pero nada- decrete molesto- Solo haz lo que te digo Ronald!- grite molesto

- Ronald?- dijo una voz que nos sorprendió a todos, giramos para encontrarnos a 6 niños mirándonos detenidamente- Dijo Ronald?- pregunto una niña pelirroja mirándonos detenidamente, en seguida todos nos pusimos tensos y nerviosos, tenia que pensar rápido y decir algo para salir de este problema

- Jojojo- conteste riendo- No! Debiste escuchar mal- agregue con una gran sonrisa- Dije Rudolph. Porque este es mi reno Rudolph, el de la nariz roja- codee a Weasley para que me siguiera el juego

- Si, soy Rudolph el reno feliz, con mi hermosa nariz- dijo con una sonrisa, los niños lo miraron al principio un poco desconfiados pero luego por las sonrisas que aparecieron en sus rostros supe que se había creído todo

- ¡Es Santa!- gritaban todos emocionados, mientras reían y saltaban- Sabia que vendrías- Afirmo mi sobrina de 7 años- Si mi papa estuviera aquí, estará también muy contento- confeso

- Es verdad- dijo la voz de James el hijo mayor de Potter- A mi papa también le gusta Santa. Y también a mi mama

- A mi papa no le gusta tanto- admitió mi hijo Orión- Pero a mi mama le fascina. Ella seria muy feliz, si te viera Santa- esbozo con una gran sonrisa mientras tenia tomado de la mano a mi pequeña hija y su hermana- Sofi, que bueno que nos despertaste- le agradeció a su hermana

- Yo quiero que mi mama vea esto- Dijo Albus, el menor de los hijos de Potter- A ella le encanta Santa

- Vamos a despertarlos- Afirmo mi sobrina mayor Ross- Vamos a despertarlos a todos- ellos se veían tan feliz por su idea, pero a nosotros eso nos borro la sonrisa de la cara- Quieres que papa y mama vea a Santa, Hugo?- le pregunto a su pequeño hermano de solo 1 año y medio quien estaba a su lado tomando de su mano. Mi sobrino se veía algo asustado y parecía no querer separarse de su hermana, pero ante la pregunta de su hermana este contesto afirmando con la cabeza. Tal vez solo quería a su papa y su mama por el temor a la situación.

- No!- gritamos todos, mientras ellos nos miraban confundidos

- Porque no?- se animo a preguntar James

- Si, porque no?- cuestiono con una mueca Ross- Que tiene de malo que mis papas o mis tíos, te vean Santa?- me pregunto

- Es que…- no sabia que decir- Ellos no pueden verme- afirme- Solo los niños buenos pueden verme- proseguí con mucha seguridad para que ellos lograran creerme

- Eso quiere decir que mi papa y mi mama no son buenos?- cuestiono Albus, luego mira a su hermano mayor confundido- James, eso es verdad?

- No puede ser- dijo James enfadado, ese chico si que era parecido a Potter y hasta hacia las misma muecas cuando estaba enojado- Revise su lista otra vez. Porque mi papa y me mama son muy buenos. Y mis tíos también- aseguro

- Es cierto- dijo mi pequeña hija dando una patada en el suelo por la molestia- Mi mama es súper linda igual que mi tía Luna y mi tía Hermione- afirmo, ella también era muy parecía a mi con sus gestos aunque físicamente era muy parecida a Ginny- Y mi papa también es muy bueno, como mis mejores tíos del mundo Ron y Harry- agrego con una mueca de enfado, mientras yo miraba mal a mis renos porque ellos fueron quienes le hacen creer a mi pequeña que son los mejores en el mundo- Porque ellos no pueden verte entonces?- cuestiono molesto

- Con razón- agrego Orión pensativo, ganándose la atención de todos- Con razón el tío Ron me dijo que, mi papa iba a recibir un carbón este año- comento a sus primos y hermana- O sea que el tío no se equivocaba. Mi papa se porto mal este año- al escuchar eso mire indignado y furioso a mi reno- cuñado que evitaba mirarme

- Pobre tío Draco- dijo con pena Albus- Este año no va a tener regalo

- Puede darle uno de los míos?- pregunto inocentemente mi hija

- Claro- contesto su hermano muy feliz- Pero no creo que a papa le gusten tus muñecas- ella se puso un poco triste por los dichos de su hermano- Por eso, yo voy a darle uno de los míos. Así es mejor, no te parece Sofi?- ella asintió con la cabeza en señal de aprobación mientras sonreía

- No es necesario- interrumpí a mis hijos- Tu papa va a tener su regalo. De la misma forma que los papas de todos- les dije a los niños que sonrían felices por la noticia

- Pero tú dijiste que…- intento hablar James

- Dije que solo los niños pueden verme- corregí- Por eso los adultos no pueden

- Ahhhhhh- contestaron todos muy conformes con mi delación

- Leíste mi carta, Santa?- pregunto Albus con entusiasmo, siempre me sorprende como los niños pueden pasar de un tema a otra tan rápido sin ningún tipo de problema

- Por supuesto

- Que bien- contesta feliz- Me lo trajiste

- Aquí lo tengo- respondí señalando mi bolsa

- Puedo verlo?- cuestiona emocionado

- NO!- le contesta su hermano mayor- Albus- regaña- Sabes que mama nos dijo que debemos esperar hasta la mañana para abrir los regalos

- Solo quiero verlo- comenta con una mueca en la cara- Prometo no tocarlo

- No- vuelve a negar- Debes esperar como todos- parecía que el pequeño iba a empezar a llorar- No llores, mañana puedes abrirlo

- Pero yo quiero verlo ahora- se quejo

- No llores pequeñito- se acerco su padre reno a consolarlo- Te prometo que mañana por la mañana podrás verlo. Y tu papa y tu mama te ayudaran a abrir los regalos, no te gustaría eso?- le pregunto, en niño comprendió mejor la situación y asintió con la cabeza

- Entonces mañana mi papa me va a ayudar?

- Si- contesto su madre acercándose también- Tus papas estarán más que felices de ayudarte- confeso con orgullo

- Entonces esperare hasta mañana- dijo muy convecino- Gracias señora duende y señor reno- agrego feliz

- Entonces podemos volver a la cama tranquilos- intervino Ross

- Pero yo no quiero volver a la cama- contradice Albus- Dile James a Ross que no nos obligue a volver a la cama. Quiero quedarme mas tiempo con Santa y sus renos raros- suplica a su hermano, pero por su comentario yo me ria al igual que las chicas

- Ross tiene razón Al- responde su hermano- Si papa o mama se llegan a enterar que estamos despiertos a esta hora nos matan- comente como todo un hermano mayor responsable

- Nosotros también tenemos que irnos?- pregunta triste mi hija a Orión

- Si- afirma sin dar vueltas- Pero puedes despedirte de Santa antes, si quieres- le dice que ella no se quede triste

- Que bien- conteste allá feliz

Todos los niños se acercaron a mí para abrazarme, en verdad me agradan los niños, a pesar de que son de Weasley y Potter. Porque ellos no son culpables de que sus padres sean unos idiotas, sin mencionar que a los míos los adoro, son tan especiales y encantadores. Orión es prácticamente una copia de mí, pero tiene mucha de las aptitudes de su madre y mi pequeña es totalmente opuesta, idéntica a su madre y con muchos de mis comportamientos.

Abrazo a cada uno de ellos mientras les deseo feliz navidad y les digo que han sido buenos niños, todos parecen tan felices por que Santa Claus esta frente a sus ojos y esta es la parte que mas amo de hacer este tonto trabajo, algunas veces me hace llegar a creer lo que Ginevra me dice "Admite que haz aprendido a querer a mi familia", siempre se lo niego pero en momento como este puede llegar a afirmar que por lo menos no los odio que suelo decir constantemente. Antes de irse Orión me dice en voz baja algo que me sorprende

- Gracias Papa- luego lo veo marcharse, al parecer mi pequeño siempre supo que era yo, supongo que jamás ha dicho nada para no romper la ilusión de su pequeña hermana y sus primos, lo que me demuestra que en verdad es un niño inteligente pero sobre todo muy bueno.

Finalmente los niños vuelven a la cama y nosotros continuamos nuestro trabajo para también poder descansar aunque sea un poco, porque con la emoción de los niños de ver sus regalos, será muy difícil que nos dejen dormir hasta tarde. Cuando terminamos, la mayoría suspira por el cansancio mientras otros se sientan a descansar

- Por fin terminamos- afirme relajado Weasley, mientras su esposa se sienta a su lado y esta la abraza- Pero valió la pena- confiesa orgulloso- Vieron lo felices que estaban los niños

- Jamás borrare de mi memoria la sonrisa de mis pequeños- admite Granger con felicidad mientras su marido la tomo por detrás- Nunca olvidare esta navidad

- Ni yo tampoco- dice su marido menos emocionado- Y como olvidarla si llevo este traje- dice mientras todos reímos. Mi esposa esta sentado sobre mis piernas y me mira con mucho amor, hasta que el reloj suena anunciando que son las 12, ella esboza una gran sonrisa y me mira

- Feliz navidad Draco- me felicita con emoción

- Para ti- digo en broma- Señor Claus- ella solo sonríe para luego acercarse y darme un gran beso, lo que me recuerda que esta noche recibiré un gran regalo- Feliz navidad, mi amor- le digo al oído. Luego me lavando y miro a mis renos y duendes en estados bastantes cariños entre ellos, lo que me trae a mi mente una imagen bastante traumática- Creo que ya es hora de descansar- digo en voz alta para que todos me escuchen- puedo percibir mi voz, lo que quiere decir la posición a dejado de tener efecto

- Que bueno porque ya estaba cansado- afirma el hermano de Ginevra

- Es cierto- prosigue Potter- Tantas emociones me agotaron

- Yo, la pase muy bien- dice con alegría Lovegood- A pesar de todo, siempre es bueno vivir emociones como estas

- Prefiero que solo sea una vez al año- confiesa Granger- No soportaría pasar por esto mas de una vez

- Y eso que no lo tuvieron que soportarlo muchos años como yo- comento molesto- Pero saben que me siento feliz de saber que no volveré a pasar esto solo- ellos frunce el ceño en señal de confusión- Nos vemos el año que viene mis renos y duendes- esbozo con una sonrisa de arrogante mientras ellos se asustan por mis comentarios.

- Que?- oigo que grita Potter y Weasley- Ni lo pienses Malfoy- me contradice el pelirrojo- No pienso volver a pasar por esto y menos volver a escuchar como me das ordenes

- Ya lo veremos- respondo con una gran sonrisa

Tomo de la mano a mi esposa para dirigirnos hacia nuestra habitación

- Y dígame señora Claus?- pregunto con picardía- Te gusto esta navidad?- oigo su risa y veo sus hermosos ojos cafés

- Me gusto mucho- admite mirándome con amor- Y se puede saber a donde me lleva, señor?- pregunta con un tono de coqueteo

- A un lugar para que podamos estar solos- digo mientras la rodeo para tenerla entre mis brazos

- Pero yo soy casada- me contesta en tono de broma- Si Santa se llega a enterar de esto lo pondrá en su lista negra- confiesa con una sonrisa- Y no recibirá regalo

- No creo que Santa se moleste si la tomo prestada aunque sea solo un rato. O tal vez tu hermano tenga razón y en verdad no reciba regalo este año- ella me mira seductoramente

- No se preocupe por eso- contesta sin dejar de mirarme mientras llegamos a nuestra habitación- Usted recibirá su obsequio- me dice al oído- Y será el mejor de todos

- No separaría nada menos- confieso feliz mientras la beso lentamente pero apasionadamente, esta si que será una noche especial, porque estar en una familia como esta implica muchas veces muchos sacrificios pero también muchas recompensas o como yo lo llamo momentos especiales.

Y mientras estoy con mi esposa siempre recuerdo: que solo una vez al año debo disfrazarme, solo una vez al año tengo beber esa porquería que me dan, solo una vez al año debo fingir ser un gordinflón amistoso y solo una vez al año debo lidiar con el tonto de mi cuñado y sus amigos, pero también solo una vez al año puede ver así de feliz a mis hijos y mi esposa y siempre es, para estas fiestas…


End file.
